User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Top 10 best and worst cards in ladder
It’s time for another big blog post about the best and worst cards in ladder. This time, I’ll start with the worst cards instead of the best, the worst cards will be in random order, while the best will be ranked in detail, let’s start! Again: Heal and Bomb Tower will be excluded Worst cards Barbarian Hut Again quite obvious that Barb Hut made it into this list. The Barb Hut is slow and undervalued for 7 elixir, and it’s easily countered. Since the beginning it’s been bad. There’s only 1 hope for Barb Hut which is make it cheaper Bomber Oh a card which is never good as well, Bomber just sucks as there’s much better options, sure they cost more but they can hit air. There’s still hope though, he’s by far one of the best counters for rascals, if they’re OP then Bomber might return to the meta! Rage I wouldn’t actually say Rage is bad, in fact not at all. It’s just weak. It does only cost 2 elixir but it’s still too risky, leading to a waste of elixir. We also have the Lumberjack which can deal more damage, as well as providing rage for 2 more elixir! Clone Clone is even more risky than rage! The clones are too weak to survive which is the reason why this is worse than rage. However, you still can get value. Once opponent’s spells are baited out, you can use this as a surprise! However you don’t know if opponents have even more spells, which is why clone need a buff more than rage Barbarian Barrel Out of all cards I mentioned, this is probably the worst of all excluding Heal and Bomb Tower. Actually I would say this is the worst card in the game. Why is it? It’s just a much weaker log with a barbarian. Also the Barbarian is too vulnerable as Prince is being so strong in the meta(Spoiler alert: Prince will make it to the top 10 best cards). We have the log which knocks back everything, so what’s the purpose of this?! Plus the Log cost 2 elixir only, opposing this which cost 3. Mirror Just like Rage, I wouldn’t say Mirror is a bad card at all. Every card has its purpose. It can easily caught opponents off guard. But in order to do so, the original card will cost 1 extra elixir (ie. Golem cost 8 elixir, it’ll cost 1 extra elixir if you Mirror it) it’s easy to get an elixir disadvantage, which is why not much people uses it. Furnace While Goblin Hut is finally losing popularity, it’s still good. That means Furnace will never be good again. Being hated across the arena, everyone is definitely happy to see Furnace in a terrible spot for 1 year. While Furnace can do annoying chip damage, there’s no annoying chip damage as annoying as Goblin Hut, it does deal splash damage but I don’t really see the point of it since Fire Spirits isn’t quite good. Spear goblins does a better job Mega Knight When I check the win rate, I can say that Mega Knight is the #1 worst legendary in the game, yes, even Sparky is better. Mega Knight doesn’t do enough damage to make him appealing, yet he cost 7 elixir. As a legendary, it’s hard to level up, leaving PEKKA a much better option, thanks to Golem being broken. While the Night Witch and Royal Ghost, both received brutal nerfs remained at a good spot at the meta, Mega Knight vanished without a trace RIP Mega Knight Freeze Again, not exactly a bad card. For 4 elixir it’s just too risky, it can’t do work as well as others like Zap, recently buffed Lightning as well as E-Wiz and Zappies. Remember when Freeze dominates? Man if it wasn’t nerfed, hog Rider will still be in our top nerf list. Still while Freeze can put up some work, Ice Spirit despite his nerf can offer more value, 1 elixir only! Cannon Cart Finally we have the Cannon Cart. I’d say this is the best out of all of them I mentioned, it’s good but there’s no other option I can place but it. The damage and HP isn’t that good for 5 elixir and when the shield’s destroyed it couldn’t do anything unless something goes near, it’s not that hard to get Cannon Cart to the tower but it couldn’t survive for too long without support I think it needs to have more HP, because now people prefer Dark Prince and Guards as a shield unit So that’s all for the worst cards! But it’s not over, we still have the best cards ! I will rank them in detail this time, starting at number 10! Also, no Zap, no Golem Best cards 10. Guards In my opinion, there’s only 1 swarm better than Guards. Nothing else The Guards are so garbage before that supercell realised, and they did a great job buffing them, making them from one of the worst and most underwhelming card to the best and “OP” cards Ok maybe not OP actually, they’re just so versatile and fit in any decks But that swarm isn’t why Guards aren’t anywhere higher...... 9. Prince As I spoiled it, there’s no surprise that Prince is in this list. Like Guards, Prince got a buff which turned him OP. With the knight really dying off from the meta, Prince took over his place, he’s seen in bait decks, beat down and more. For only 5 elixir, he offers a lot of threat on offence The only con I noticed is that he isn’t too hard to stop, but he’s still a dangerous card to deal with 8. Giant Remember back in 2016 where Giant poison dominated? Since then, Giant never left the meta, dealing a good amount of damage and high hp for 5 elixir only. Since Giant is the 1st card you get to use, it’s easy to understand how to use him He’s the 3rd best tank in the game, so why not use him? 7. PEKKA PEKKA, another tank may be quite expensive, but by far she’s the best single defensive unit in the game Her HP and damage are high and she can stop any dangerous units, she can even beat up some of our most hated cards She isn’t that bad to counter but still i think she’s getting too strong in the meta 6. Log The popularity of Log is extremely important in the game, without log, most swarms will get uncontrollable The Log is the exact opposite of Barb Barrel I just mentioned. Barb Barrel is garbage and Log is useful in any situations, knock back heavy units, kill swarms and reset charge (Ground units only) Still, I think Zap is better as it can hit air units, but you can’t deny the power of the mighty Log 5. Miner Miner is always the best legendary for me, the HP is high, the slow Chip damage is dangerous for sure He’s like a knight that appears anywhere, that’s why he can act as a tank very well, he’s one of the best win condition, you can even do a surprise attack placing him differently. Although avoid placing at a spot where tornado will activate the king tower 4. Tesla For me, I feel like Tesla is the only building that is OP. The HP is indeed a joke, but the damage is...... how do I even say it? It’s insanely deadly. 1 zap and it’ll deal like more than 200 damage . Facing a Tesla is not good for beatdown as it’ll distract the tank and kill him, the supports will kill everything else It feels like it’s too threatening, but I don’t think it’s stat needs a nerf 3. Goblin Gang The Goblin Gang is definitely the best swarm unit, it deals heavy damage to ground units, not that high to air, but it definitely is a good chip damage. The Goblin Gang is very good at distraction, being good at distraction and can kill tanks without support easily. It’s very reliable comparing with skeleton Army. Not to mention it’s just a common card so overlevelling is easy with the gang! 2.5. The Tutorial Lol 2. Dark Prince Remember when I said one card that prevent Guards to reach higher? That’s right it’s the Dark Prince. In my opinion Dark Prince is the best ground splash damage troop in the game. He got buffed too many times, 5 times in total! We all know Dark Prince is actually quite balanced before the update, now, He’s too overpowered to deal with since the last buff and immediately got nerfed in the next update. However even that is not enough to stop Dark Prince from being OP. His HP, his damage and his speed made him by far one of the most impressive cards in the game. When he charges, not only he get to deal 2x damage, he also hits anything surrounding him! For 4 elixir, he outclassed Valkyrie, making him #2 in our list. Actually He should be in 1st place in my last epic card ranking, if it weren’t because of Golem (I think he should be higher than PEKKA) Before our #1 pick, here’s some honourable mentions Honourable Mentions Executioner, Poison, Tornado, Inferno Dragon and Hpg Rider are so close from reaching our top pick And number 1 on this list belongs to........ 1. Ice Golem Ha! I knew you all doesn’t see that coming! But yes, #1 on this list is the Ice Golem Ice Golem is seriously overpowered. Look at his stats for 2 elixir! He has more than 1000 HP at lvl 7! His death damage manages small swarms with zap and can act as a tank for a lot! He doesn’t really deal any damage but trust me: he successfully lite any units that are too slow to the other side of the arena! When overleveled, not even sparky can 1 shot him! With Knight being worse than ever on the meta, there’s nothing to stop Ice Golem from being #1 on this list! Seriously this card is either way too versatile or completely overpowered, i think it needs a direct/indirect nerf in order to make him balanced So to wrap up, I’m gonna do a final review Worst Barb Hut, Bomber, Rage, Clone, Mirror, Barb Barrel, Furnace, Mega Knight, Freeze, Cannon Cart Best 10. Guards 9. Prince 8. Giant 7. PEKKA 6. Log 5. Miner 4. Tesla 3. Goblin Gang 2. Dark Prince 1. Ice Golem That’s all for this blog, what do you think about it? Comment below! Category:Blog posts